wowmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:Speaker for the Dead (Shadowmoon Valley)
Description This was a betrayal from within. There's no other explanation for it. None of the Exarchs trust each other now - especially me. But Othaar and Akama can damn their laws. We've got to rout out the traitor and the only way to do it is to speak to the corpse! Join me just outside the Altar of Sha'tar atop the eastern cliffs. Soulbinder Nyami and I will perform an exorcism to save Hataaru's immortal soul... and maybe learn who did this to him. Do you trust me, ? Progress Exarch Hataaru didn't deserve to die that way. Not like this. Head east up the stairs and get behind the building. Speak with Maladaar: Fel energies are even now devouring Exarch Hataaru's soul. We must act quickly. Soulbinder Nyami will anchor Hataaru's spirit to this realm while I exorcise the demons assaulting him. With luck, we will find out who murdered him. It will be up to you to destroy the evil as I unleash it. Are you ready, ? I am ready. Begin the ritual, Exarch. Exarch Maladaar says: I will be unable to help once the ritual begins. Stay focused. Soulbinder Nyami says: The body is ready, Exarch. I will anchor his spirit. Exarch Maladaar says: Golad, maloch, valsheva. Follow the sound of my voice, spirit. Lend your sight to the living. Golad, maloch, valsheva! The observer Shrakun appears. Shrakun says: Begone, exarch. This one, and all he knows, belongs to us now. Exarch Maladaar says: You may have claimed his body, but his immortal soul is mine to protect. Exarch Maladaar says: Golad, maloch, valsheva! Goldad, maloch, valsheva - Light give me strength... Kill the observer. Soulbinder Nyami says: Exarch, they're tearing his soul apart. We must stop this! Exarch Maladaar says: Not until we know. We must know who did this to him! Exarch Maladaar says: Exoch, maloch, talomai! Hataaru, come to the light... Tormentor Imps appear. Spirit of Hataaru says: Auchindoun... they wanted... Exarch Maladaar says: ...wanted what, Hataaru? The codes to Auchindoun? Your security wards? Soulbinder Nyami says: Maladaar. We're losing him. More imps appear... Exarch Hataaru says: ...the Exarch's orders... Exarch Maladaar says: Who, Hataaru? Who had you killed? Spirit of Hataaru points at Soulbinder Nyami. Spirit of Hataaru says: ...Soulbinder... Nyami terminates the ritual. Exarch Maladar says: What happened? Why did you stop it? Soulbinder Nyami says: We were about to lose him. You saw him - he called out for me to help. His spirit is safe now. Exarch Maladaar says: He mentioned an Exarch. A betrayal from within the council itself? Exarch Maladaar says: Nyami, take the body to Auchindoun and lay it to rest. If you fail: Exarch Maladaar says: Stop - stop the ritual at once! Focus. We must protect his spirit. Completion One of the five Exarchs is dead. Another is a traitor. Dark times. We will end this here and now. Can I count on you for one final task? External Links Wowhead